


The Little Dragon

by Darkone007



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Gabrielle has to duel Xena!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkone007/pseuds/Darkone007
Summary: The ending that we didn't see at the end of the finale





	The Little Dragon

disclaimers: all the same.   
love: between 2 very stunning women? yes  
anger, vengeance? definitely  
lying, conniving? oh yes  
true love conquering all? for sure  
My question to the fandom? Did anyone see the hole in the ending for the series? I saw one, and 

 drove a metphorical semi truck through it. Please enjoy!  
Keep in mind? All you read in this? Is considered off-screen, or 'between shots'

.  
THE LITTLE DRAGON  
BY: DARKONE

To replay the final scene from Friend in Need 2  
"Somehow, i knew you'd say that." Green eyes smile up into azure eyes. She looks out onto the ocean and shakes her head. Going below deck to her cabin, she sees her, her true love smiling and waiting.  
"Let me get this down on my scroll, and I'll join you?" A playful nod is her answer as I pull out the scroll case, ink, and quill.  
_______________  
"I can't let you do this...." The beautiful warrior princess said as she drew my hand away from the well of strength.   
"It's better this way."

"It's wrong..." I whisper, my heart breaking as she holds me.

The sun fades and then, the warrior princess, my soulmate, my one, truest love, fades as well. I stay there, unable to sleep the night, I watch the sun rise and smile sadly as I make my way down Mt. Fuji. Carrying the urn...then he steps out of the shadows.  
The ghostkiller...sword drawn. I wave at him in disgust, shaking my head.

"She's gone, she wouldn't let me restore her. She said it was for the best. For those 40,000 souls to be free."  
He looks at me, clearly confused, he sheaths his katana, and shakes his head.

"Gabrielle? I...I'm sorry, I thought you knew?"

"Knew what?" now I'm the one confused as I stare at him.

"All it took was Xena's willingness to sacrifice herself to save those souls. That is what saved them, Xena as well. She would have been restored. I am so sorry, little dragon...I...I thought you both knew?" He sits, saddened that I have failed. I stare at him, at a loss, then he rises, smiling.

"Come with me, little dragon?"

"Where? I need to take her home, to her family"

"That is good, but tell me? Wouldn't you rather take 'HER' home, instead of the urn?"

"What are you talking about?! She vanished!? She's left me?"

"Come, I will take you to the temple..."

"Temple? What temple?"

"The temple of the samurai god...Hachiman, he will hear you, your spirit is too noble, your cause too just to be ignored."   
He starts walking...leading me through the village, and to a small shrine. A samurai warrior, slaying a dragon...he lights incense, kneels, and prays..." Come, little dragon, join me"

  
I sat the urn down, joining him, the language is strange, the prayer unfamiliar, but if it gives me my cherished warrior? I will pray myself hoarse. It takes most of the day, but then, there is that all too familiar shower of sparks, and there he stands. A samurai warrior in armour, reds, golds, blacks and a fierce dragon mask.

"Who summons me in the name of the Code of Bushin?" his voice booms and echoes as thunder. The ghostkiller speaks.

"I do, great lord of the blade, I do, for the sake of the little dragon, who has been cheated of her true love"

"Where is this..."little dragon"? He must be quite the warrior"

"She stands here, Lord, the gold haired samurai at my side"

He stares...walks around me...he draws the katana at my shoulder...nodding his approval.

"You are the master of this blade, little one?" His smile, I can see it through his mask, a warrior god who's voice is so gentle?

"Yes, Lord. I am Gabrielle, a stranger to your land, my love and i came to help your people. To redeem the lost..."

He cuts me off, staring into my soul.

"The 40,000 souls? Your warrior...with eyes as deep as the ocean, with hair as the midnight sky?" His voice rises in anger, I am afraid, but hold my ground.

"Yes, I know of your warrior...and of her betrayal."

"Betrayal? What do you mean?" My anger rises.

He explains how Akemi, that bitch, tricked Xena into taking what was her punishment for those dead souls. I shake, his story angers me so deeply, I almost lose the tone of respect one should show a god...almost.

"Akemi wants Xena[wants...not loves]. So she used Xena's guilt over those dead to manipulate her. This is unjust, it goes against the Code. I will not let it stand. Little Dragon? Draw your sword, and say your beloved's name."

I do as instructed...and I am standing in front of the house Xena is staying at with that lying traitor...

"Xena?! I'm here! Come out to me?" I call, the door slides open, and she walks out. She stands, eyes wide, in that flowing red robe. By the gods, she always takes my breath away.

"Gabrielle?! What are you doing here?!" Akemi makes her presence known. Standing behind Xena, her hands on MY warrior's shoulders, she gives me a smirk.

"You've been tricked! You do not belong here, and, you never had to stay. Isn't that right, Akemi? Ask her, love...have her look you in the eye and tell you the truth. If she's capable!"

Xena looks at me...she can see my hurt...my anger...my love. She turns to Akemi, who stands there, a smug look on her face.

"Is it true, Akemi? Did you betray me...and Gabrielle?" 

Akemi waves her hands in a dismissive manner, not looking her in the eye.  
"Why would you take the word of that plain blonde? She's a child, wanting what was never hers."

"Hers? Yes, I am hers. She has stood by me through all, she even honored my decision to do this...all to save your soul! You've lied to me, again!"

A booming crash of thunder is heard as lightning flashes, and he appears.  
Hachiman, the god of samurai, bringer of the Code of Bushin, and he glares at Akemi. And she looks afraid...terrified, she hides behind Xena.

"You have disgraced your people, Akemi! You have disgraced the Code...you have disgraced me...daughter!"

She recoils at that...I stare in shock, Xena looks at her, barely restrained rage in her brilliant blue eyes.

"But she is mine...I loved her first! She should be with me!" She's the one sounding petulant now. " I have longed for her all this time! I sacrificed my standing to have her! Who can match that?! Her?!" she points at me in disgust.

He goes to speak, thunder rumbles softly. I step forward.

"If I may, Lord?" I ask softly

He looks at me, fury towards his daughter, but then he nods. I step forward...I caress Xena's cheek as she leans into my hand.

"Sacrifice? I gave up my home and family to follow her, I made her my family and home. I gave up my blood innocence to be a part of her. [Xena sheds tears] I sacrificed my child to save her, I sacrificed my ideals , childish as they may seem, to defend her.  
I sacrificed my life to be with her, on more than one occassion.[she jerks painfully as she looks in my eyes...I caress her, letting her know all is well]  
I sacrificed my heart to show her my love and devotion. I then sacrificed that love and devotion, to honor her decision to stay here.   
Sacrifice? I know all about Sacrifice, it is you who does not." I lean up and kiss her softly...

"I love you, my warrior princess. Please, come home with me?'

She nods, openly crying. Lord Hachiman draws his sword, but then, Akemi screams...

"I challenge this....this...little dragon to a duel! Xena's soul is the prize! " She smiles smugly.

"You have no right to demand a duel of honor, not in the name of the Code, or justice. By right, the Little Dragon can ask you be condemned...I should..."

"My Lord? If I may?" He looks at me, disgust in his eyes, then nods.

"I accept the duel...one one condition? If I win? Akemi never bothers Xena and myself...in any way. If she does? Her soul receives its rightful punishment. If I lose? My soul will be destroyed."

Panic fills my warrior's eyes, she stares at me.

"Gabrielle! No...if you allow this? You will not be reborn. I will never see you again! We will never be together...again."  
She's heartbroken...our eyes lock. I nod, I accepted her choice..now she has to accept mine.

"What do you say Akemi, are you woman enough to accept my terms?"

"So...if I win? You will fade away and leave Xena to me?"

"Yes...Xena will be yours" Looks at ground.

"Fine...I accept...and since I am no warrior? I choose my champion...Xena!" All falls silent as Hachiman growls in anger.  
His daughter will do anything to keep us apart.

"I accept" I say openly.  
Xena's armour appears on her body and a katana appears in her hands. She looks at it...then Akemi.

"And? if Xena doesn't fight? I win!" she laughs.

"Damn you, Akemi...I will make your eternity hell after this!"

"As long as you are here? And your whore is dead? I don't care!"  
She goes to sit...Xena draws her weapon to position...I go to mine. I know this is not going to go well.

"You forget one thing, daughter? You set the duel, and chose a champion! Gabrielle chose the conditions...but she also chooses the weapons." Hachiman smiles and looks at me. 

Akemi realizes, she has no control whatsoever...I look at the god.

"I choose the weapons?" He nods and bows. I smile, a new confidence has grown inside me.  
I remove the gloves, i toss my katana to the ground, the sais, and the chakram are last. Then the robes pool at the ground...I stand in only my ankle wraps.  
I stand truly defenseless

"Then? I choose my lips...and all they can do. Loser has to verbally submit." Xena stares...she realizes full well what I am proposing.

"What?! No!? Her lips are no weapon!" Akemi screams in rage.

"But they are the weapons the little dragon has chosen." Hachiman smiles. "Once you are ready, combatants? Begin!"

He steps away and I face my beautiful warrior.

"Xena? Do you remember the first time I held you in my arms, and told you I loved no other more than I love you?"  
The katana is discarded as she smiles softly, taking a step toward me

"Yes, I do. I remember. It was on the beach, after we escaped Illusia. Do you remember that was our first, real kiss?" She motions for me to continue.

"Yes, i do. Do you remember the first time we made love?"  
She shivers, nodding. I take a step toward her.

"Yes, at my mother's home...she gave us the house for the weekend. Do you remember the first time we told the amazons?" Another step.

"Yes, Ephiny was furious. She thought you were bullying me into being your...bedwarmer. Do you remember the fight you had with her?" I smile big. 

She nods.

It had been brutal, Ephiny had accused her of forcing herself on me, all to have a grasp at the throne. When I defended my champion? She spun on me, calling me an immature child that didn't know better. In her anger at Xena, she had struck me, a backhanded blow that knocked me to the floor.  
Xena was enraged, she swore no harm would be brought to me by a loved one, ever again. Not her, and especially not anyone else. Including Ephiny.  
In the battle that followed, It came out.   
Ephiny wanted me for herself, and challengd Xena. Big mistake, Xena chose wrestling. She choked Ephiny out and left her laying in the pit. Afterward, she apologized, and went on walkabout with Solari...they were joined that spring.

"Yes, I do." She stands close...barely an arm's length between us.

"Do you remember the day Evie called you mom-mom?" She smiles, I was overjoyed that day....Evie called her mommy, and me, mom-mom.

"Yes, I do...do you remember...this?" I gently pull her down...kissing her with all my love, all my passion, all my desire.  
Her hands come up...then fall to her sides. She moans into my mouth and I into hers...

"Yes....I do...and Gabrielle? I submit to...you, my love, my heart, my soul. All are yours...my Little Dragon." She falls to her knees before me, hands on my hips, head bowed. I look at the Lord of Bushin and he smiles...nodding his approval.

"Well fought, little one. You chose your weapons, and your technique well. You are free to return, with your beloved."  
He walks to Xena who slowly stands, he puts his hands on her shoulders and locks eyes.  
"Your Little Dragon is quite the warrior, quite the...samurai. You both deserve to be happy. Go, there is a gift for you both at my shrine."

"But, father?! She should be mine! I got her to stay!" Akemi stomps and flails her arms.

Unable to contain my anger anymore...I draw my katana, and level the blade at her.

"Don't ever come near her again. She is mine, my woman. If you don't honor this Code, I will cross back here, with this blade, and I will finish you. Understand?[the blade glows a light blue, black kanji appear along the blade...the mark of the ghostkiller.]

Her eyes wide, she nods slowly as I sheath the blade and turn to Hachiman. He nods and he draws his sword, slashing a hole between worlds to bring us home.

We appear before the shrine. The storm that we heard coming is gone, a clear night sky, stars shine bright.  
I feel strong arms wrap around me, holding me tightly, a soft kiss on my shoulder. I turn and smile at the bluest eyes the world has ever seen.

"Your woman?" she smiles big. I pull her down, eyes locking.

"My woman....mine!" I say as I tug her by her raven hair into a passionate kiss. Long and sweet....she smells and tastes so very wonderful. I feel my body shaking as I release my hold on her hair...I turn away as my eyes close with tears. She turns me to face her, wiping my tears away with a gentle smile, she nods.

"I love the sound of that."

"I love you, cherished warrior" tears in my eyes.  
She gently wipes them away.

"I love you, Little Dragon" She smiles that smile that melts my heart. Two women walk up, each with a katana, one wrapped in black, the other in white.

The ghostkiller speaks.  
"These katana are blessed, with the markings of the ghostkiller, as well as the personal mark of Lord Hachiman. This? is the blade of darkness, it may only be drawn against evil" he hands the black to Xena. He then holds out the white to me.  
"This is the blade of purity, it may only be drawn if your cause is pure and just."

I take the one offered me, and bow in appreciation. I turn and bow to the shrine.  
"Thank you, Lord of the Blade. I am eternally grateful." 

"Go in peace, Little Dragon. Live long, love well, be happy"  
The lord of the blade's voice whispers.

Taking my warrior's hand in mine, we walk to a small house in the village. The people are generous and kind, they feed us. We both discover we enjoy sushi immensely, feeding one another.  
Then, we are lead to bedrolls, I lie down, holding my arms up to her and she slides over me. It then hits me, she's in that silk robe...and underneath? Her beautifully muscled, naked body, hungry for my touch.

She smiles as she leans in to kiss me. Apologies for not trusting me, apologies for leaving me, apologies for not giving me a choice.

As we make love all through the night, I tell her all is well, all is forgiven, and all will be happy.  
___________

I finish the scroll, blowing the black sumi ink dry that we got in the village as we left. The bamboo quills are nice, and sturdier than the feather variety. I see my love has fallen asleep, I get up, and walk over, she's sleeping on her back...arm behind her head, my favorite position for her to sleep in.

I get in, snuggling into her side, kissing her throat softly, sucking gently as i wrap my thigh over her.  
Oh how I love the rumbling in her chest at that! She pops an eye open, grinning. I smile back.

"So...think Egypt can handle 2 girls with a chakram?" 

"Gods help anyone who can't!" is her response as we close our eyes to sleep.  
She looks down at me, and then asks what she's been wanting since yesterday.  
"Love, you gambled your soul. You risked all to get me back. Why would you risk our future lives together like that?" She holds me tight, I shiver.

"The future is not as important as the here, and now. Without you, there is no future." We both look at the urn, now empty.

"What should we do with it?" She asks.

"Keep it, as a reminder of how close we came."

"Why would you want that?"

"Well, i could always use it as a container for ink?" We both laugh loudly.

"Good night, my warrior princess..."

"Good night, my little dragon..."

THE END

 

 


End file.
